In this epoch of the flourishing developments of computer information technology, all kinds of electronic apparatus has been developed and put on the market. For example, the conventional desktop computer which separates the mainframe and the display unit and occupies a lot of space, has evolved to notebook computers that integrate the mainframe and the display unit into one entity by a folding mechanism. This allows the display unit contained in the upper case to close up with the mainframe contained in the lower case. Thus, the occupation space is reduced and the portability is enhanced.
On the other hand, many other electronic apparatus with a display unit are also developed and put on the market. The design of the electronic products described above mostly focuses on its portability, convenience and the compact size. However, as shown in FIG. 1, such electronic apparatus are mostly operated by holding them in hand but not by placing them on a desktop with an optimal viewing inclination angle. Recently, a newly developed computer, generally called a Tablet PC is going on market. The appearance of such Tablet PC is quite similar to that of the personal data assistant (PDA), however, its bulk size and display unit is obviously much larger. While operating the Tablet PC, one may hold it in one hand and use an EMR pen to perform desired selections. Although, it has the advantages of convenience,  portability, and usability, most of people would not afford holding a Tablet PC for a long period of time. Thus, placing a Tablet PC on a desktop to use for a longer period of time is more compliant to the human factor. However, since the appearance of a Tablet PC is mostly in a shape of a flat thin board, there is no structure for supporting the Tablet PC to make an inclination angle with the desktop on which the Tablet PC is placed. The display unit, thus, may not be viewed in the best angle. In addition, since nowadays the display unit of an electronic apparatus is mostly made of the TFT-LCD, the best viewing angle would be in perpendicular with the display unit. If the TFT-LCD is viewed in an inclined angle, the screen would become dimmer and the color would become worse.
According to the research done by the applicant, the electronic apparatus having a display unit and the latest Tablet PC, described above, no structure is provided for adjusting the inclination angle of the electronic apparatus placed on a desktop. As of today, many electronic apparatus having a display unit may only be operated by placing it on a desktop but not in an optimal viewing angle. This is in fact a generally existed defect in the structure and the function of the electronic apparatus having a display unit, it is thus necessary to improve such a defect.